Halloween Spooktacular 2!
The Halloween Spooktacular 2! challenge was released on 30th October 2012. This map is the Halloween-themed version of The Endless Spires campaign map but with three additional (jack-o-lantern shaped) spawn points and an additional (wooden bridge) pathway up to the three Eternia crystals. The goal of the challenge is to defend all three Eternia crystals from Halloween-themed enemy waves of increasing difficulty. HS2 bridge.jpg|Wooden bridge up to crystals. HS2 Southeast spawn point.jpg|New spawn point (Southeast on mini map) HS2 Southwest spawn point.jpg|New spawn point (Southwest on mini map) HS2 N spawn point.jpg|New spawn point (North on mini map) Gameplay It's very similar to the original map but with a little bit of tweaking as they have added 3 more spawns. There are a total of 12 waves on this map. In the subsequent waves after the first wave, there will be a signal stating that one of the Creatures is on trick or treat. This means that the particular creature will spawn in significantly large numbers from any spawn point during that wave. Particularly beware of "Trick or Treat" waves with the Mini Ogre, Dark Elf Warrior, Kobold, Wyvern and Evil Heroes. In huge quantities on higher difficulties, these spawns can quickly tear through your defenses. Monsters *Goblins - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. Nothing more than cannon fodder that can help clog up defenses. *Orcs - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. Have a sufficient amount of health and damage to cause problems with defenses, particularly on higher difficulties with more players, if using barricades rather than auras. *Goblin Copters - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. These cause problems if not dealt with quickly as they bring ogres whenever they spawn. Starts spawning on 1st wave (Wave 5). *Djinns - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. If not dealt with quickly, these creatures can buff their allies and destroy your defenses. Starts spawning on 1st wave (Wave 5). *Sharken - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. These creature can cause quite a problem if not dealt with accordingly as they can ram your defenses and send them flying making holes in your defenses. Starts spawning on 1st wave (Wave 5). *Spiders - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat'. If not killed as soon as possible they may pose a problem as their web attack can damage your towers, barricades, or heroes and make them less effective. Starts spawning on 1st wave (Wave 5). *Dark Elf Mages - Trick or Treat on the 2nd wave (Wave 6). These can cause serious problems later on as Skeletons may spawn behind defenses and if defenses have been positioned too close to spawn points the mages may retreat to the back, behind all the other enemies. The Trick or Treat wave is rarely a problem as it occurs so early on with very few enemy numbers. *Dark Elf Warriors - Trick or Treat on the 3rd wave (Wave 7). On Normal/Hard these will be nothing more than a constant annoyance due to the spawn points all over the map allowing them to get behind you very easily. On Insane these can be extremely deadly, with high health and even higher damage and in the event they go for your towers they can cripple your defenses in moments. *Wyverns - Trick or Treat on the 4th wave (Wave 8). If defenses are set up correctly the standard Wyvern spawns during waves are not a problem though on Insane may still break through. The Trick or Treat spawns can easily overwhelm defenses and reach the crystals, particularly on Insane. *Kobolds - Trick or Treat on the 5th wave (Wave 9). These can devastate your defenses on any difficulty, particularly during the Trick or Treat wave. Blockades, while effective against most enemies, will take significant damage all across the map, making Ensnare Aura and ranged offensive towers extremely useful for combating this enemy. *Skeletons - Trick or Treat on the 6th wave (Wave 10). While very weak they can get around defenses and either damage the crystal or start attacking the towers themselves. If using Proximity Mines keep a close eye on them during wave 10 as they can burn through charges very fast. *Mini Ogres - Trick or Treat on the 7th wave (Wave 11). While on Normal these enemies have an almost insignificant amount of health, on Hard and Insane they can take quite a bit to bring down, making the final wave quite dangerous if your hero is not up to the task of killing them themselves. If using Traps and Auras these enemies can still survive, particularly on Insane, without additional tower support. They have roughly one half the health of a normal Ogre. *Evil Heroes - Trick or Treat on the 8th wave (Wave 12). These things hit really hard as they are the Crystalline manifestation of the Heroes. Rewards Items Players are awarded 6 random items (Weapons, Armor, Familiars, and Halloween-themed Accessories) for completing the DLC map (one of the 6 slots may be taken by an unlocked Costume). The quality of the items depends on the difficulty level (e.g. Mythical items drop on Hard and Nightmare difficulty). Droppable (or reward) accessories on this challenge include: *Pumpkin Head Mask *Witch Hat *Wolf Head Mask *Ghost Face Mask Costumes Completing this challenge on Hard or higher difficulty unlocks the following costumes. Players must play the specific hero class on the final wave to unlock their respective costume. * Apprentice: Vampire * Squire: Death Knight * Monk: Ninja * Huntress: Angel * Barbarian: Death Knight for Squire * Summoner: Ninja for Monk * Jester: Vampire for Apprentice Achievements The DLC contains two new achievements related to this challenge map: *Pumpkin Party - Complete the challenge on any difficulty *Pumpkin Party Nightmare - Complete the challenge on Nightmare difficulty and unlock the "Trick or Treat!" crystal skin Category:PC Only Content